Fall Before You Fly
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Sharpay is hiding something that no one thought she would ever try. Figure skating? How is she going to hide this one? TrxSh A oneshot turned into a full story. Inspired by Go Figure by Everlife. NOW REMAINS...AGAIN...A ONESHOT.


**A short oneshot songfic to the song Go Figure by Everlife. It's a very inspiring song. Not to mention it makes you want to get up and dance. I made a video to it on YouTube and it's pretty cool. I guess…lol This is better though. **

**FALL BEFORE YOU FLY**

**_Whoa, whoa_ **

_**Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure**_

I, Sharpay Evans, have always been in the drama club. Ryan, my twin brother, have always been the first in line to sign up for auditions and such ever going on in East High. I've always had a secret crush on Troy Bolton. Is that wrong? I guess it is because my life just had to get worse just because my crush met some 'sweet' math whiz. Her name.

Gabriella Montez.

Why did she have to steal everything I ever worked for away from me? Not to mention she sticks it in my face whenever we get together. I would usually detest to such a thing but Ryan became great friends with Troy and Gabriella and he drags me along with him everytime. Now, I wouldn't have it, if it weren't for spending a day with Troy Bolton. Sometimes at the pool. Him. Shirtless.

Self explanatory.

_**It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure**_

I can't believe I'm sitting here in an ice rink with the one person I hate most sitting next to me. God. I hate life.

"Sharpay, do you skate? Or is it all about daydreaming of once beating muah out of the musical?" Gabriella asked holding onto boyfriend while Ryan put on his skates sitting next to me.

Ryan looked up at me quizzically and raised his eye brow in interest.

"Yes, Sharpay. Do you skate? But take out the whole rude comment." Ryan and Troy asked at the same time. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend in disgust.

"Troy! Your supposed to agree with me!" Gabriella exclaimed throwing herself out of his arms.

"Well, maybe I don't agree with you at all times, Montez." Troy retorted loudly.

"You did not, just call me Montez." Gabriella spoke flinging her hair a back her shoulder.

"Just sit down, Gabi, Troy. Calm down." Ryan whispered trying to get the two to hush and not make a scene. But I for one wanted this entertainment to last. Popcorn please!

"Yah, Gabi, Troy. Sit down and shut up." I shot at the two just for grins.

"Okay, that is NOT what I said." Ryan said trying to stand with the skates on. He was never good. Poor bro.

"Ahh…but it's what you wanted to say. I can see right through everybody. And being in skating and music at the same time I've learned to never trust anybody. Except Ryan." I replied while throwing on my skates like I've done in private so many times before.

"Oh! Like Ice Queen can skate? What? Can you make it across the rink without falling 5 times? Good girl!" Gabriella said laughing while petting me after the statement.

"Don't touch me." I said picking her arm off of me with her sleeve and dropping in towards her nasty self.

"Just skate, Shar." Troy told me. I guess he wanted to see for himself also.

"Okay. Fine." I retorted while walking toward the rink, they were already impressed that I was able to stand on my skates with great balance.

I sat my feet on the rink and let it take over me. Just as I got to the middle. WITHOUT FALLING MONTEZ! Go Figure started to play. By Everlife.

_**You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on**_

_**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa**_

I did a double turn with a triple axle.(if you have any idea about skating then you will know what that means, no I don't skate. I want to so I read up on it a lot and watch as many movies and competitions as possible. Lol)

Troy and Ryan were standing there in 'aw' at my well done performance. I was the center of attention for once. Maybe this whole, 'I didn't get the part. Gabriella and Troy did.' Thing is kind of good.

I fell down and looked around, a boost of confidence flew through my body and maybe me fly through the air of excitement. After the fall I did perfectly until I did a toe loop and once landed I slid. Didn't fall but my skate slipped and was very noticeable.

"You suck!" I heard Gabriella yell just to get to my nerves and try to make my sad or something.

I laughed in return and she glared at me when Ryan reached over and slapped her in the back of the head.

"Stop being a jerk." I heard him say.

I did a twizzle(I love that word.) and stepped the wrong way and fell once again hitting my legs hard onto the ice and made a 'thump' sound escape from my lips.

"Get off the rink!" I heard her yell once again. She knew nothing about figure skating. That made me want to give up right then and there.

I couldn't.

I got back up in which I heard clapping from many on lookers. Once I did a couple of bracket turns, I ran through a perfect Rittberger jump. Precisely done.

_**It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure**_

_**Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah **_

Once I hit an ending and flung my hands in the air and bowed, I skated over to my three friends. Troy and Ryan just staring at me with a look of, what the crap. On their faces.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? The past five years I've been doing a little figure skating here and there. Just the usual lessons. Nothing special." I said while going to get a drink of water.

"Uh yah. You kind of did!" Troy and Ryan said while using hand gestures.

"Huh! Must have slipped my mind!" I explained cockily. I've finally realized that I don't have to be the Ice Queen to get noticed. All I have to do is do what I do best and it's there and done.

"Go Figure." I told them while smirking.

_**Not everything is what it seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again**_

**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure _**

_**Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa **_

"Sharpay! Your amazing!" Troy started. He then looked over towards Gabriella and pointed at her, "Shut up Gabriella." He then continued with saying, " You should go to championships! You would so win." He got a nod from Ryan and a normal, flabbergasted face from Montez.

I smiled softly and started to walk over towards the food stand. Troy followed me while Gabriella sat there and pouted and Ryan sat beside her just staring at his ice skates.

"I love your moves. They are magnificent. I love you." Troy blurted out and then covered his mouth quickly while walking away.

"Oh boy." I whispered while taking the drink away from the girl behind the counter.

"What!" Gabriella yelled loudly. I looked up and saw Troy turn around slowly with a priceless look on his face.

Gabriella ran towards me and pushed me down making the drink spill on my pink sweater.

"Ugh!" I yelled while falling down and feeling the ice cold refreshment on my small petite body.

She smirked and was about to talk when I beat her to the line.

"Jerk." I told her while standing up.

"No. You're the jerk. How could you tell Troy to tell you that just to make me jealous!" she yelled a lie.

"Psh. Whatever. I did not make, Troy, say that. I'm not low like you Gabriella." I told her while taking off my pink sweater.

"Your going to get cold Einstein." Gabriella changed the subject.

"No I'm not." I fought back while walking past her. "Oh. Don't mind me, I'm just going to get another sweater." I told her, Troy, and Ryan.

They all followed me wondering where in the world I could get another sweater.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked in a sweet tone.

"You'll see." I replied while walking towards a locker room. I opened up a locker that read, SHARPAY EVANS in big pink letters on the front and pulled out a purple sweater with white hearts on the front and pressed it against my cool body.

"You go here a lot." Ryan recalled. I nodded in response and watched Troy smile at me.

_**Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah**_

As I was walking out of the locker room some coach type person walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Tina Mist. I would love to coach you for regional. Would you please consider?" she asked me with a friendly wave.

I smiled and told her, "I might look into it. I'm Sharpay Evans." I said while shaking her hand. "Talk to you later, Tina!" I said running towards the window to watch one of my role models skate.

"I've got to get home." Gabriella whispered while staring me down. "I'll drive you." Ryan informed her while dragging her along to the car.

I sat down and watched the graceful skater on the ice rink.

"Your really interested in figure skating aren't you?" Troy asked me.

"Well, I'm really interested in you." I said not taking my eyes off of the girl.

"Hmm…" he started.

"Go figure." I finished for him.

_**Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure**_

**In my opinion, that's one of my best! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**

**Tootles!**

**-Sharpay**


End file.
